


Left Behind

by c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent



Series: Welsknight [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: Angst, Theres also a shadow character, but i got no tag for that lol, enjoy ig lol, short story while i work on other stuff, this is based off Wels fuckin sleeping for months then waking up alone in s6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent/pseuds/c0nsistentlyinc0nsistent
Summary: Wels didn't know how long he's been asleep—he only knew it'd been a good amount of time.The others seemed to have been quite busy, and he was eager to get back to work.Only, one thing was off.No one seemed to be around.
Series: Welsknight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761994
Comments: 9
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I'm dumping all you need to know in this first note:
> 
> 1- After chapter 5 or 6 the chapters begin to have a gap of 3-5 days between them, the only exception being 12 and 13 because those two only have a one-day gap, 13 and 14 happen within the same day 
> 
> 2- Not as important but the reason Wels doesn't just go yeet through Doc's portal is because he slept for literally forever and just like,, was not aware of it existing—he saw it while flying around but he didn't think it was anything special just a portal going to the Nether 
> 
> 3- The last chapter is so fucking lame if you ask me but oh well I wanted to get this done lol
> 
> I think that's it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm dumping all you need to know in this first note:
> 
> 1- After chapter 5 or 6 the chapters begin to have a gap of 3-5 days between them, the only exception being 12 and 13 because those two only have a one-day gap, 13 and 14 happen within the same day along with 9 and 10 (also within the same day)
> 
> 2- Not as important but the reason Wels doesn't just go yeet through Doc's portal is because he slept for literally forever and just like,, was not aware of it existing—he saw it while flying around but he didn't think it was anything special just a portal going to the Nether 
> 
> 3- The last chapter is so fucking lame if you ask me but oh well I wanted to get this done lol
> 
> I think that's it

* * *

Wels yawned, sitting up in bed and stretching his stiff arms. He rubbed his tired eyes and glanced around.

He'd been asleep for quite some time. He didn't know _exactly_ how long—but it was certainly a long time. He had a lot of dreams, but now that he was awake, they were all a distant memory.

Climbing out of bed, he did a few stretches to wake himself up a bit more before throwing on his boots and elytra.

Taking a small glance out the window, he smiled. The sun was shining brightly, casting a gorgeous light over New Hermitville. The remnants of a build battle between a few neighbors were in very good view out the window, along with plenty of other houses scattered around the area.

Making his way downstairs, Wels hummed a gentle tune. He felt a bit tired still, but refreshed. He had been asleep for a long time, after all. It would be difficult not to feel refreshed after such a long rest.

Taking a deep breath, he walked out the door and into the gentle sunlight. His face brightened with the atmosphere, the warmth of the sun wrapping around him like a blanket.

It was nice to get some fresh air finally. A nice walk would do him some good.

He took a good look at all of the new structures around the area. Judging by the amount of changes that he saw, he estimated that he'd been asleep for several months. 

One thing he found odd, though, was that there seemed to be no one around.

Though, he quickly shook his head and ignored the concern.

"Barely anyone lives around here anyway! I'm sure everyone's just busy out in the main island," he said aloud to himself.

"Oh!" He snapped his fingers. "That reminds me! I should probably get some more work done. I had a few things around here that I left unfinished, didn't I?"

Taking off with his elytra, he flew up to the portal platform and headed into the Nether. He thought about what to work on as he made his way through the Nether hub and over to his storage area.

* * *

After gathering up a few materials from his storage and a few hours of finishing up some old projects, Wels decided he had enough for one day.

He hadn't seen anyone else all day, but he didn't really think much of it. Maybe they were all too busy doing their own thing. 

It was alright, though. Wels still got a lot accomplished.

Returning home as the sun went down, he flopped lazily onto his bed.

Sighing deeply, he closed his eyes as he sank into the comfort of the mattress.

Tomorrow, he would get even more done.

And who knows? Maybe the others wouldn't be as busy then.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Rising once more, Wels headed out the door.

He took a deep breath of fresh air, smiling as the sun rose over New Hermitville.

It was always a lovely sight—the sun casting beautiful beams of light over the world. It was refreshing and relaxing.

Walking around, he noticed that, once again, no one seemed to be around. 

_No one has anything to do around here, huh?_

Wels shrugged. 

It was fine. He'd come across someone soon enough.

For now, he would just be focused on his work.

Though, he had to admit—there wasn't too much to work on anymore. He didn't really have many ideas.

Who knows? Maybe he could figure something out.

Looking around the area, he found a few empty spots where he could build a few new houses.

He still had quite a bit of materials with him, so it wouldn't hurt.

He thought about layouts for the houses—very simple and small. Similar to the rest of the houses, but just a little bit different. A little dash of creativity never hurt. 

So, he placed his shulker boxes of materials in the empty spaces and went to work.

* * *

He only finished one house before he decided he wanted to look around a bit.

Once more, Wels made his way in and out of the Nether. 

He took a walk through the shopping district, looking just about everywhere. There wasn't much that changed around the place. 

Looking around, he couldn't help but notice that no one was here either.

_That's odd_ , he thought.

Surely _someone_ would be in the shopping district, no? It wasn't the most odd thing in the world, but he would have expected to see at least _one_ other hermit.

Sighing, he shook his head.

_I'm sure it's nothing,_ he told himself.

It's fine. It's okay.

He made his way back over to his home in New Hermitville, trudging up the stairs.

Crawling into bed, he glanced out the window at the setting sun. 

He didn't get quite as much done today, but it was something.

Sighing, he closed his eyes.

Maybe tomorrow it would be different.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Once more, he went back to work.

He still had a couple houses he wanted to build in the area. It wouldn't take him too long.

His materials remained in the same spot from the previous day, untouched. He only had enough for one more house, though.

That was okay. He could make one more and leave the third for another day if he didn't feel like getting more materials.

He already had the layout, so all he had to do was build it.

While he did, he let his thoughts run a bit wild.

He hasn't seen anyone in a couple days. It was unusual.

Maybe they were really busy? 

No, it was unlikely that they would be that busy. It was possible, but unlikely. 

He couldn't think of any other reason why no one would seem to be around. 

Then he paused.

Unless...maybe—

He shook his head. 

No. No, that wasn't possible. That couldn't be the case.

Surely not, right?

The others wouldn't just...leave him here...right...?

They wouldn't. They would never! If they began a new season, surely someone would tell him.

They didn't just leave him here. Surely not.

...right?

Sighing, he shook his head again.

No. 

They wouldn't.

That wasn't what happened.

Surely everyone was just busy inside their bases.

That was it, nothing more.

Everyone was just busy. They were doing their own work elsewhere.

That was it.

Nothing more.

Just like he was doing—doing his own work elsewhere.

And that was it.

Just doing his own work.

  
...they wouldn't leave him alone like that. It was silly to even consider it a possibility.

They wouldn't leave him like that.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

It nagged at him, though.

The rest of the day, and the following morning.

It nagged at him.

The thought of the other hermits leaving him here.

That wasn't the case. It couldn't be. It _couldn't_.

No. They wouldn't do that to him.

They were all just busy elsewhere.

  
But he had to be sure.

He looked around New Hermitville once more. He checked every area, every house. 

Nothing.

He checked Hermitland, every game there, every structure.

No one. 

He checked the Nether hub.

No one.

He checked the shopping district. Ever shop. Every little nook and cranny.

Still, no one.

He started looking around people's bases.

Grian's base, Xisuma's, Mumbo's, Jevin's—

No one. Not a single hermit.

The more he looked, the more desperate he got to find someone.

He looked more and more frantically with every area. He double and triple checked everyone's base.

No one.

He looked in the shopping district again.

No one. Absolutely no one.

No one was here.

No one was around.

Everyone was gone. 

They all left.

They left him here.

...they abandoned him.

No.

No, no, that was silly, right?

No. That couldn't be the case, it couldn't—

They would never do that. Never leave him alone like that.

They would tell him if they were moving on. They would bring him with them.

They wouldn't leave him like that.

And yet, he couldn't help but believe they did as he collapsed on the floor in a mess of tears.

Because the reality was: he was right. His cruels suspicions were right.

They all left him here.

They left without him.

He was all alone here.

No one was around.

And yet he still wanted to believe.

  
They wouldn't leave him alone here like that.

...right?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

He didn't feel like building today.

He stepped outside.

He didn't smile. Didn't take in the fresh air or bask in the sunlight.

It felt cruel, the way the sun was shining so happily over the world. Warming the world and brightening things as if nothing was wrong, as if everything were _normal_.

As if he were happy.

He didn't bother with the materials again.

He didn't fly around and feel the wind under his wings. He didn't even bother to put them on.

He walked.

He walked through the Nether hub.

He didn't fly at all.

He looked around the shopping district again.

He saw no one. No one anywhere.

He didn't even bother to check anyone's base.

He didn't smile.

He didn't enjoy the sunshine.

It mocked him.

He never thought it possible that anyone would abandon him.

He wasn't smiling. He wasn't happy.

He went back home. He didn't fly.

He didn't wait for the sun to go down.

He crawled under the covers and laid there until he fell asleep again.

He didn't want to wake up this time.

He didn't want this to be real.

He wasn't happy. He wasn't smiling.

This wasn't fun. 

He didn't like it.

It wasn't fun.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

Wels almost didn't even leave his bed.

Hell, he hasn't for a few days.

He would lay there asleep, and if he woke up, he would lay there and cry. Then he would wait to fall asleep again.

And that's all he did.

No one was around. No one was here. They all left him behind.

He didn't know what else to do.

What could he do? Go around looking for people who weren't there? Try to get to them? How?

He didn't know what to do other than lay here and sleep.

He wanted to sleep forever. It wouldn't matter anymore.

Everyone was gone.

He wanted them back.

He wanted to fall asleep and never wake up.

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

He was awaken by an odd noise next to his bed.

It almost sounded like an enderman, but not quite. 

Opening his eyes, he saw an odd shadow-like figure. It had white eyes that almost looked like swirly scribbles, and it was jittery. 

And it did nothing but sit there and stare at him.

But then, it emitted an odd noise, as if it were speaking.

_Hello_ , it said.

Wels only understood what it said in his head. Audibly, it sounded like warped gibberish.

"Um...hello," he replied quietly.

The shadow tilted its head. _Are you okay?_ It asked.

He shook his head. "No."

_Why is that?_

"Because everyone left me."

_I knew that._

Wels sighed. "Why did you ask, then?"

The shadow shrugged.

_Exy left me here for you._

"Exy?"

_Xisuma's brother._

"Oh."

The shadow seemingly smiled, though it showed emotes through its eyes. _He didn't want you to be alone._

"Well, I kind of am anyway. If he didn't want me to be lonely, why didn't he come get me?"

_They were rushing. He didn't have time to sneak away and come get you._

"Why did no one else tell me they were leaving?"

The shadow shrugged, frowning. _I don't know. I'm sorry._

"It's okay."

Wels sat up in bed—which he hadn't done in a while. "Do you have a name?"

The shadow shook its head.

"Do you want a name?"

It nodded.

"How about Kage?"

_Kage?_

"Mhm."

The shadow trilled happily. I like it.

Wels smiled tiredly. "Kage it is, then."

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

* * *

_Are you going to build today?_ Kage asked.

"No."

_Why not?_

"I don't feel like it."

Kage trilled. _What will you do, then?_

"I don't know."

_Can we take a walk?_

"Sure."

And so they did. They took a walk. A very brief one, but a walk nonetheless. 

They stopped at a spot in the forest with flowers around. Wels sat on the ground, leaning against a tree as Kage weaved flowers together.

_Aren't you bored?_

"I am a bit."

_Come make flower crowns with me._

Wels sighed. "Okay."

So he did. He joined the shadow in weaving together flowers. Eventually, they both had a completed crown, and nearly all the flowers were gone.

_Yours is pretty, the shadow said._

"So is yours."

_We can trade._

"Sure."

So they did—Wels placed his flower crown on Kage, while Kage placed its flower crown on Wels.

_It looks nice on you,_ Kage said, smiling.

Wels smiled as well. "You look nice too."

The shadow giggled.

_What now?_

Wels shrugged. "What do you want to do now?"

_I don't know._

"I don't either."

_We could just sit here._

"We can."

And so they did. They sat there until the sun set. Wels hummed a few gentle tunes, Kage picking up on them and humming along.

And once the sun set, Wels had fallen asleep already. 

_Oh._

The shadow looked around.

_No one's here to help._

It got up briefly, moving closer to Wels and sitting down next to him.

_I'll wait here, it decided._

And so it did. It sat there waiting for the night to pass. 

What else could it do?

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Wels ran a hand through his hair as he yawned.

"Oh."

He rubbed his tired eyes.

"I must've fallen asleep out here."

_You did,_ Kage nodded.

"Did you sleep at all?"

_I don't need to._

"You still should."

The shadow shrugged. _I don't need to._

Wels pushed himself off the ground, extending a hand to Kage.

It tilted its head.

"...take my hand?"

_Oh._

It extendd its shadowy claws and grabbed ahold of his hand lightly. 

_I didn't know what it was for._

Wels helped the shadow off the ground. "That's what."

_I see._

Kage glanced at the elf's hand.

_It's warm._

"My hand?"

_Yes._

"You can keep holding it if you want."

_You don't mind?_

"I don't mind."

The shadow smiled. _Okay._

"What do you want to do now?"

_What do you want to do?_

"I don't know."

_I don't either._

Wels hummed. "I'm not sure then."

_Build?_

"Maybe. What would I build?"

_I don't know. A small house?_

"Like a cottage?"

The shadow nodded.

"Alright. I can build that."

_I'll watch you._

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

* * *

It didn't take very long until Wels had built the small structure.

It was a very simple little cottage, taking on a bit of a rustic style. 

_I like it_ , Kage said with a smile. It made a small nest of pillows and blankets in the corner next to a fireplace. 

Wels smiled as well. "I'm glad you do."

The shadow emitted a small trilling noise, but it sounded more like a curious one.

"What?"

_You're not happy._

"What do you mean?"

_I can tell. You're not happy._

Sighing, Wels plopped himself down next to the little nest. "I guess not."

_Why?_

He smiled bitterly. "I'm lonely."

_You miss them all._

He nodded. "I wish they wouldn't have left like that." He pulled his knees up to his chest, laying his head down. "I want them back."

_I'm sorry._ Kage wrapped an arm around the elf.

Wels buried his face in his arms, sniffling. "It's okay," he mumbled.

Letting out a small whining noise, the shadow moved to pull Wels into a hug.

_Someone will come back for you. They have to._

Wels sighed shakily, wrapping his arms around Kage. "I don't know if they will."

_They will. I'm sure of it._

Kage moved back, holding one of Wels' hands comfortingly as it sat in front of him.

The elf wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I hope so. I know I have you here, but..."

He shook his head.

"I don't wanna live without them forever."

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

* * *

Ex sighed, tapping his foot as he listened to the others talk. 

Well, not really. He was paying attention to his thoughts more than them, but he was listening just a _little_ bit for something specific.

"I think that should be all for today's meeting," Xisuma said, snapping Ex out of his thoughts. "We should have covered anything we wanted to discuss—"

"Oh, come _on_ ," Ex groaned, sitting up. "You guys can't be serious."

Everyone's attention turned to Ex—which, he had to admit, was a bit uncomfortable, but it was necessary.

Xisuma tilted his head. "Is something wrong, Ex?" 

"Hell _yeah_ , something's wrong! You're all forgetting something really important!" 

"Which is—?"

"Ugh." Ex face palmed, standing up. " _Wels!_ You're all forgetting about Wels!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "You all left him there, back in the season 6 world! And none of you even seem to be thinking about it!"

And then, realization struck all of them.

They did forget about him.

Xisuma ran a hand anxiously though his hair. "Oh my God—Wels—I can't believe we actually forgot about Wels—"

"We have to go back for him then, right?" Jevin said, slight desperation in his voice. "We can't just leave him there forever."

Ex looked at Xisuma. "There has to be a way to go back there, right, X?"

"I know a way to get back," Cub said, standing up. "Some of Scar's crystals can do it—I got sent back to one of the older worlds by the crystals, so maybe we could try getting back that way."

"I didn't know they could do that," Scar mumbled.

"We have to try, right?" 

Xisuma nodded. "Cub, show me how you got sent back with those crystals." 

He sighed, glancing at Ex. "And we'll have to hope it works."

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

* * *

"Do you really think someone will come back for me?"

Kage trilled, giving Wels' head a small pat.

Wels had been laying on the little nest with Kage, his head resting on its lap. 

_I'm sure someone will. Exy didn't want you to be left here alone—I'm sure he'd get someone to come back for you. If not, he would come back for you himself somehow._

Wels sighed. "I don't know how anyone would get back here, though."

The shadow ran its hand comfortingly through Wels' hair. _They'll find a way._

Closing his eyes, Wels curled up a bit.

"I hope so."

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Kage opened its eyes, yawning.

Technically, it didn't need sleep, but it took a nap with Wels anyway.

Though, when it woke up, Wels wasn't there.

It tilted its head, glancing around. _Wels?_

It stood up, looking around the room once more. _Wels—?_

After no response, it resolved to check outside. Wels didn't seem to be nearby, but Kage didn't know where he could be. 

_Wels?_ It called out, though unsure of how well that would work. If he wasn't nearby, it wouldn't work well at all.

The shadow continued to walk around New Hermitville, glancing around and trying to call out to Wels, eventually moving on to the main island. It looked around the shopping district, thinking he might be there.

And, in fact, he was. 

But he was kind of just sitting there on the floor.

Kage sat next to him. _Are you okay?_

Wels sighed, nodding. 

The shadow trilled. _You sure?_

"I'm alright."

_Okay._

It gently tapped Wels' hand, looking at him. 

Wels glanced at it before opening his hand for it to hold.

Kage gently wrapped its claws around his hand, trilling. It moved to lean its head against Wels' shoulder.

The elf sighed once more, leaning his head against Kage's and closing his eyes.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

Kage trilled in surprise as he saw beams from a group of beacons appear and shoot up into the sky.

A familiar figure stepped through, followed by two others.

The first one made Kage smile.

_Exy!_ It cheered.

Ex smiled back at the shadow. "I'm glad to see you kept him company like I wanted."

"You know, I almost didn't expect that to work," Xisuma said, glancing around.

"Those crystals do odd things," Cub replied.

Kage trilled once more, gently shaking Wels awake. 

_Friends are here,_ it chirped as Wels opened his eyes tiredly.

The elf rubbed his eyes. "Wha—"

Just then, Xisuma kneeled down in front of him, and he instantly felt like he was going to cry.

"Wels, I'm so sorry—I'm sorry we left you here like this," the admin whispered as he pulled Wels into a tight hug.

Wels buried his face in Xisuma's shoulder, crying into it. He felt Kage rub his back comfortingly.

Kneeling down next to them, Ex gave Wels' hair a quick ruffle. "You'll be back with the others soon, don't worry," he said reassuringly.

Cub glanced back at the beams they emerged from. "We'll probably have to go back using Doc's portal—if it's not still up, you can probably fix it, X."

"Right," Xisuma replied, releasing his embrace. "You ready to go, Wels?"

Wels wiped his eyes with his sleeve, nodding.

The admin smiled, standing up and extending a hand to assist him.

"What about Kage?" Wels asked, turning to Ex and pointing to the shadow.

Kage trilled. _Do I stay here?_

"Didn't know you gave it a name," Ex mumbled. "I'm sure it can come with us if you want it to."

The group proceeded to make their way over to Doc's portal—which, surprisingly, still seemed to work. 

Cub went first, followed by Ex. 

Xisuma let Wels and Kage go next to ensure they wouldn't be left behind before he went through.

And, stepping into the new world, Wels smiled brightly.

He was glad to be back.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaannnd the end
> 
> Do you see how the final chapter is worse than the others lol
> 
> Oh well :P
> 
> I got nothin to say at the end lol so ig that's it?
> 
> Well except for I'm trying to work on NFAH updates but I'm gonna be doing school stuff so idk maybe soon you'll get an update for Not From Around Here
> 
> I also wanna try to update Misery Loves Company? It hasn't been insanely long since I've updated either of them but still
> 
> Ok NOW that's all I got, bye bye I'm goin to be lol


End file.
